staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 lipca 1992
TVP 1 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Teleferie z Luzem - Spotkanie z bohaterami holenderskiego serialu - o zmienności nastrojów u dojrzewających nastolatków 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "ALF" - serial prod. USA 17.45 Antena - magazyn informacyjny 18.05 "Bajki i legendy luwru": "Książę o trzech przeznaczeniach" - serial prod. francuskiej 18.20 Uwaga! Fałszerstwa - raport o zagrożeniach i sposobach zabezpieczania dokumentów u nas i na Zachodzie 18.40 Podróże na kresy "Żółkiew" - film dok. 19.00 Wieczorynka - widowisko teatralne dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji - Spektakl na bis Gudmundur Steinsson "Obcy bliscy" 21.35 Good News Festival (7) - fragmenty koncertu artystów-chrześcijan w Częstochowie, w czerwcu 1991 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Jutro w programie 23.00 Kino europejskie: "Tasio" -film fabularny prod. hiszpańskiej (1984) 0.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Spotkanie z magią (3) - angielski program rozrywkowy 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności "Dwójki" 19.30 Łódzkie Muzeum Sztuki w Lyonie- relacja z wystawy w Musee d'Art Contempporain zorganizowanej w ramach wymiany części kolekcji XX wieku 20.00 Benefis Haliny Wyrodek - artystki "Piwnicy pod Baranami" 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Reporterzy "Dwójki" przedstawiają: AIDS 22.10 "Opowieści z dreszczykiem" (12-ost.): "Trzeba z tym żyć" - serial prod. angielskiej 23.00 Zapowiedź Dnia Francuskiego na Antenie Dwójki z okazji 14 lipca - Narodowego Święta Francji 23.10 "D'ushuai" - film dok. 24.00 Panorama TV Lublin 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Blok promocyjno-reklamowy 18.30 Studio TV Lublin 18.35 Opowieści zielonego lasu 19.00 M uzyczny Non - Stop 19.20 Szkatuła z Hongkongu - film fab. 20.10 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 20.15 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rys. 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Puramid Game - teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal - teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serialobycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere - serial obycz. 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo - talk show 15.20 Another World - serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life - serial komediowy 18.30 Diff'rent Strokes - serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Alf - serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera - ukryta kamera 21.00 Critical List - miniserial 23.00 Studs - telezabsawa 23.30 Anything for Money 24.00 Hill Street Blues - serial krym. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Golf PGA w USA, Anheuser-Busch Classic 10.00 Koszykówka - merykański turniej przedolimpijski 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Międzynarodowe zawody lekkoatletyczne Grand Prix lAAF, Crystal Palace, Londyn 14.00 Go - magazyn sportow motorowych, 15.00 Eurobics, 15.30 Snooker 17.30 Gillette World Sports Special - magazyn 18.00 Barcelona 1992 - magazyn olimpijski 19.00 Wioślarstwo - Puchar Świata w Amsterdamie 19.30 Wyścigi motorówek zawodowców - Nowy Jork 20.30 Wyścigi indyw. Grand Prix Nowej Anglii, London, New Hampshire w USA 21.30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata, Rajd Nowej Zelandii 22.30 Revs - brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 23.00 Maraton w Norwegii 24.00 Kolarstwo '92, Karneten Tour 0.30 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tańca 1.30 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje m.in. zespołu The Boomtown Rats 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV's Hit List UK - ang. lista przebojów 20.00 MTV's Clash Rockumentary - dzieje i historia zespołu 20.30 MTV's The Cure Rockumentary - dzieje i historia zespołu 21.00 MTV Prime - teledyskowe hity ze świata 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Rock Block - od hard rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL Aktuell - wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall - serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.15 Dr med., Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie - serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.05 Dynastia Springfieldow - serial USA 14.50 ChiPs - serial USA 16.40 Riskant - telegra 17.15 Cena jest wlaściwa - telegra 17.45 Gluck am Drucker - teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19,15 Explosiv - magazyn Barbary Elligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial RFN 20.15 Columbo - serial krym USA 22.00 Explosiv - der heisse Stuhl - dyskusja telewizyjna 23.00 10 vor 11 - magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 23.25 "M" - magazyn dla mężcżyzn 23.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 0.30 Airwolf - serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 ChiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional Report 6.00 TV śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn - austral, serial famil. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Es wird alles wieder gut 10.45 Glucksrad 11.25 SAT 1 Sport Live - Turniej Tenisa we Frankfurcie 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - gra po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Das Spukschloss Im Spessart - film fab. RFN, 1960 22.00 Ulrich Meyer Einspruch! 23.00 Wiadomości 23.05 News and Siories - mag. 23.50 Kanal 4 vor Ort 0.45 Geh aufs Ganze! 1.15 SAT 1 Sport - Turniej tenisa we Frankfurcie, podsumowanie dnia Pro 7 09:15 Starski i Hutch - serial 10:15 Stacja końcowa - serial 11:15 komedia prod. USA 12:55 film dok. 13:10 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial 14:05 film fab. prod. USA 15:45 Agentka z sercem - serial 16:35 Planeta Gigantów - serial 17:25 Trick 7 19:10 Dan Oakland - nowy serial 20:15 Caddyshack - film USA 22:05 Nocny sokół - serial 23:00 Sex 6 milionów lat temu - film ang. 00:50 Super oddział - serial 01:15 Mike Hammer - serial 02:05 Autostopowicz - serial 02:40 film prod. USA Eurosport 09:00 Kolarstwo 10:00 Golf 12:00 Sporty motocyklowe 14:00 Tenis 15:00 Kolarstwo 17:00 Formuła 1 19:00 Kolarstwo 20:30 Wiadomości 23:00 Kolarstwo 00:00 Eurofun